The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a game device using the same. More particularly, it relates to an image processing device, and the like, for a game machine, o. the like, using computer graphics. Furthermore, it also relates to a storage medium whereby these processing steps are stored.
With the progress of computer graphics technology in recent years, data processing devices, such as game devices or simulation devices, have come into wide, general use. Game devices, for example, are provided with peripherals, such as a joystick (operating lever), buttons, a monitor, and the like, a main game device which conducts data communications with these peripherals, as well as image processing, sound processing, and the like, and a display which displays image signals produced by this main device. The image processing in such game devices is of particularly great importance in raising product value, and therefore image reproduction technology has become increasingly refined in recent years.
One known example of a game device of this kind is xe2x80x9cTitle Fightxe2x80x9d (trademark). In this game, the characters (combatants) are composed by sprites (single-layer pictures), and the background and the like is composed by a scrolling screen.
However, by this means, it is not possible to change the viewpoint and represent the characters three-dimensionally. Therefore, in recent years, it has been sought to compose three-dimensional shapes by a plurality of polygons, and to map texture (pattern) onto these polygons and display characters viewed from any viewpoint.
Known examples of this are TV game devices which depict three-dimensional characters by means of texture-mapped polygon data, and depict background sections, where movement is required in accordance with movement of the characters or change in the viewpoint, by means of textured polygon data also, (for example, Sega Enterprises (Co. Ltd.) xe2x80x9cRail Chase Ixe2x80x9d.)
Thereby, rather than composing characters using sprites, the characters, and the background and the like closely related to the movements of the characters, can be represented as three-dimensional images viewed from prescribed viewpoints.
Incidentally, in a conventional TV game device as described above (for example, Sega Enterprises (Co. Ltd.) xe2x80x9cRail Chase Ixe2x80x9d), when one stage of the game is completed, the hero characters look at a map and move to the next stage. For this purpose, in this device, the map is formed by separate scroll data, and at the moment one stage has finished, the screen suddenly switches to displaying a map, without any connection to the game environment (First prior art example).
Furthermore, in this device, there is a scene where the hero characters move by riding in a truck, and in this case, the camera work based on the heroes"" viewpoint is determined by the direction of movement of the truck. For example, as shown in FIG. 22(a), if the direction changes at points q1, q2, q3, q4, . . . , at point q1, the coordinates of point q2 are read in advance and the. viewpoint of the hero characters at point q1 is set in the form of coordinates (X, Y, Z, A) (where A is an angle). In this way, the camera work at the viewpoint of the hero characters as the truck 220 moves to each point q1, q2, q3, q4, . . . is as shown in FIG. 22(b). Specifically, at point q1, for example, it is set as coordinates (X, Y, Z, A) and at point q3, for example, it is set as coordinates (X, Y, Z, B) (where B is an angle).
Here, as shown in FIG. 23, the camera direction is labelled E, the camera orientation is labelled F, and the field of view is labelled G. Thereby, as shown in FIG. 24, before reaching point q11, the camera orientation is F1 and the field of view is G1, after passing point q11 and before reaching point q12, the camera orientation is F2 and the field of view is G2, and after passing point q12 and before reaching point q13, the camera orientation is F3 and the field of view is G3, . . . and in this way, switches in direction occur at individual points, resulting in large changes in the field of view G (Second prior art example).
Moreover, in this device, a river is displayed as a background, or the like. Texture-mapped polygons are used to represent the flow of water in this river, a texture with the appearance of water being applied to the polygons along the flow of the river, and these texture coordinates being changed over time in accordance with the direction of the water flow. For example, as shown in FIG. 25, if texture coordinates are projected onto the polygons 150, 150, . . . about a desired axis, they are displayed such .that they move in the same direction as all the polygons 150, 150, . . . Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 26, if each of the four corners of the polygons 151, 152, 153, 154, 155, 156 is made to correspond to a factor n of the texture, then it is possible to achieve the representation of a winding river flow, according to the shape of each polygon 151, 152, 153, 154, 155, 156 (Third prior art example).
Additionally, in this device, if Z-buffering, which is a technique for erasing hidden surfaces, is used in generating a particular screen, as shown in FIG. 27(a), when looking from viewpoint 210 at a background 220 in the infinite distance, an object in the far distance, or an object 221 having no distance value, the screen has the display range 230 (Fourth prior art example).
Furthermore, since there is a limit on the maximum number of polygons that can be displayed simultaneously using this device, the number of polygons displayed is controlled such that the polygons on the whole screen do not exceed the maximum number (Fifth prior art example).
Incidentally, according to the first prior art described above, there has been a drawback in that the flow of the game is interrupted because a map created separately from the game environment is introduced into the game environment. In other words, there has been a drawback in that, since the viewpoint is usually from within the game, if separate contents are suddenly displayed, this completely disrupts the flow of the game and confuses the player.
Furthermore, according to the second prior art described above, there has been a drawback in that, as shown in FIG. 22 and FIG. 24, at each point q.n (where n is an integer), the camera orientation F is determined by reading the coordinates of the next point, q.n+1, in advance, and hence the viewpoint swings by a large amount because the direction is switched at individual points, and it is hard to create an awareness of the surrounding circumstances. In particular, in curves, dead angles occur more frequently than in reality.
Moreover, according to the third prior art described above, when texture coordinates are projected onto the polygons in the image shown in FIG. 25, the projected surfaces are texture-mapped at a uniform density, but there has been a drawback in that, even if the texture coordinates are moved, they all move in a single direction only, and therefore it is not possible to represent a winding river, for example. Furthermore, in the image shown in FIG. 26, although the texture is made to correspond to the polygons and therefore it can be represented as flowing in a direction corresponding to the shape of the polygons and it can represent the flow of a winding river, there has been a drawback in that the texture density is represented in an altered (compressed) state at changes in the river width, sharp curves, or the like.
In addition, in the fourth prior art described above, three-dimensional computer graphics are used and for this technique, Z-buffering or Z-sorting is often used to display the corresponding image. At present, due to demands for increased speed in processing, in some cases, the Z-buffer (depth information for an object) may be recorded in integer values, or the coordinate values calculated as integers (using a fixed decimal point). Therefore, special processing is conducted if the depth of an object at an infinite distance is to be represented. Moreover, if limits are placed on the display range in the depth direction in order to ensure accuracy when using Z-buffering, then it is necessary to locate the object at a distance that comes within this display range 230. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 27(a), the object 221 must be positioned such that it comes within the display range 230. As a result, there is a drawback in that, if the viewpoint 210 moves towards the left side of the diagram, for example, although the background 220 in the infinite distance moves, the object 221 at a far distance (or an object having no distance value) does not move, and therefore the appearance will change.
Yet further, according to the fifth prior art described above, the total number of polygons on the whole screen is limited. However, there are cases where the game screen is constituted by polygons representing the background and polygons representing enemies, and the like, and in particular, there are cases where the enemies increase in number as the game progresses. Therefore, in order to represent the enemies, the number of polygons for the background is restricted, and in some cases, a part of the background image is lost (so-called polygon error). This loss of the background image causes a marked impairment in the quality of the game image.
In short, there has been the problem that effective image processing cannot be achieved in conventional image processing devices, such as game devices of this type.
Therefore, this invention was made in order to overcome these problems.
A first object of this invention is to provide an image processing device which does not interrupt the flow of a game.
A second object of this invention is to provide an image processing device capable of moving a viewpoint in a natural state.
A third object of this invention is to provide an image processing device capable of displaying natural movement.
A fourth object of this invention is to provide an image processing device comprised such that, even if the viewpoint moves, a screen in the far distance will appear in a similar state to a natural state.
A fifth object of this invention is to provide an image processing device capable of preventing loss of background images.
In an image processing device which causes a moving object composed in three-dimensional spatial coordinates to move, and generates viewpoint images whereby the moving object is viewed from prescribed viewpoints,
this invention comprises information representing object generating means for composing an information representing object whereby information relating to the moving object is represented.
The information representing object generating means of this invention composes a planar object portraying the position of the moving object as the information representing object.
The information representing object generating means of this invention causes the planar object to change from a folded state to an opened state.
This invention comprises viewpoint moving means for moving the viewpoint such that, when an information representing object has been composed, both the moving object and the information representing object are displayed.
The viewpoint moving means of this invention, moreover, moves the viewpoint towards the information representing object.
This invention, moreover, comprises display means for displaying the generated viewpoint image.
This invention is a game device which conducts a game whilst causing the moving object to move in three-dimensional spatial coordinates, and it comprises any of the image processing devices described above.
In an image processing method which generates viewpoint images whereby a moving object composed in three-dimensional spatial coordinates and an information representing object which represents information relating to this moving object are viewed from prescribed viewpoints, this invention comprises:
a first step whereby the viewpoint is moved to a position displaying the moving object only;
a second step whereby the viewpoint is moved to a position displaying both the moving object and the information representing object; and
a third step whereby the viewpoint is moved towards the information representing object such that the information representing object is displayed as a large image.
According to this invention, since image processing is conducted whereby an information representing object, such as a planar object or the like, is displayed in three-dimensional spatial coordinates in relation to the moving display object, the planar object on which the necessary information is written can be viewed without an unnatural impression being created, and it can be linked smoothly to the subsequent images. Furthermore, according to this invention, image processing which is advantageous to game development becomes possible.
Moreover, according to this invention, since the viewpoint is controlled such that it moves towards the planar object, the display of the planar object (for example, a map) can be enlarged gradually and the player can be provided with a space through which he or she can actually look at the map on the game screen.
Furthermore, in this invention, since image processing is conducted whereby a planar object is displayed from a folded state to an opened state, it is possible to achieve a device which creates an impression that approximates reality.
This invention comprises view axis determining means for determining the view axis direction on the basis of a moving object composed in three-dimensional spatial coordinates, a observation point located on the path through which the moving object is to pass subsequently, a transit point located on the path through which the moving object has already passed, and positional information for the observation point and positional information for the transit point.
The view axis determining means of this invention determines the view axis direction on the basis of positional information for a observation point and a transit point located equidistantly in front of and behind the moving object.
If the roving object moves along a curve, the viewpoint determining means of this invention changes the distance from the moving object to the observation point and the transit point, respectively, in accordance with the properties of the curve.
This invention comprises display means for displaying the generated viewpoint image.
This invention is a game device which conducts a game whilst causing the moving object to move in three-dimensional spatial coordinates, and it comprises any of the image processing devices described above.
In an image processing device which causes a moving object composed in three-dimensional spatial coordinates to move, and generates viewpoint images whereby the moving object is viewed from prescribed viewpoints,
this invention comprises viewpoint determining means for smoothly changing the line of sight centered on the viewpoint in accordance with the path of the moving object.
The fact that it smoothly changes the line of sight in accordance with the path of the moving object means that it continuously changes the line of sight, in all sections or at least in a portion thereof, on the basis of the properties, for example, the curvature, tangential vectors, differential coefficients, and the like, of a predetermined path or a path based on the results of movement of the moving object.
The viewpoint determining means of this invention determines the direction of the line of sight centered on the viewpoint, on the basis of coordinates on the path in front of and behind the moving object.
The viewpoint determining means of this invention calculates two sets of coordinates located equidistantly in front of and behind the moving object, and takes the straight line joining these coordinates as the direction of the line of sight.
If the moving object moves along a curve, the viewpoint determining means of this invention changes the distance from the moving object to the coordinates in front of and behind it, respectively, in accordance with the properties of the curve.
This invention, moreover, comprises display means for displaying the generated viewpoint image.
This invention is a game device which conducts a game whilst causing the moving object to move in three-dimensional spatial coordinates, and it comprises any of the image processing devices described above.
In an image processing method which causes a moving object composed in three-dimensional spatial coordinates to move, and generates viewpoint images seen from the viewpoint of the moving object, this invention comprises:
a first step whereby the position of the moving object is read;
a second step whereby a first point is set on the path to the front of the moving object at a predetermined distance from the position thereof;
a third step whereby a second point is set on the path to the rear of the moving object at a predetermined distance from the position thereof; and
a fourth step whereby the direction of the line of sight from the viewpoint is determined by the line joining the first point and second point.
According to this invention, when the moving display object is in a state of travel in a prescribed direction, since at least one set of coordinates in front of or behind the current coordinates of the moving display object are input and the direction of the viewpoint is determined on the basis of these coordinates, the movement of the viewpoint approximates movement of the viewpoint in reality, and a device capable of a more natural representation can be achieved. In addition, image processing that is advantageous to game development also becomes possible.
Furthermore, in this invention, since coordinates located equidistantly in front of and behind the current coordinates of the moving display object are introduced, and the direction resulting when the coordinates of these two points are joined by a straight line is taken as the direction of the viewpoint, the movement of the viewpoint approximates movement of the viewpoint in reality.
Moreover, in this invention, when the moving display object is moving along a curve, since the distance between the current coordinates of the moving display object and the introduced coordinates in front of and behind it are changed in accordance with the curvature of this curve, it is possible to achieve more realistic movement of the viewpoint.
In an image processing device which generates prescribed images by applying texture respectively to linked pluralities of polygons,
this invention comprises coordinate processing means for determining a reference vector for each mutually linked plurality of polygons and for causing the texture to move in the direction of the reference vector, the moved texture being applied to the polygons.
In an image processing device which generates prescribed images by applying texture respectively to linked pluralities of polygons,
this invention comprises coordinate processing means for determining a reference vector for each longitudinal or lateral polygon chain in the longitudinally and laterally linked pluralities of polygons, and for causing the texture to move in the direction of this reference vector, without any deformation of the texture.
The coordinate processing means of this invention determines the reference vectors on the basis of a predetermined curve.
In this invention, the reference vectors for each of the pluralities of polygons are continuous and the texture corresponds to a flow along the curve.
This invention, moreover, comprises display means for displaying the generated image.
In an information processing method which generates prescribed images by applying texture respectively to linked pluralities of polygons, this invention comprises:
a first step whereby a reference vector is determined for each mutually linked plurality of polygons;
a second step whereby the texture is caused to move in the direction of the reference vector; and
a third step whereby the moved texture is applied to the polygons.
According to this invention, for longitudinally and laterally linked pluralities of polygons, a vector acting as a reference is assigned to each polygon chain in the longitudinal or lateral direction, and the texture is caused to move in the direction of this reference vector, without any deformation of the texture. Consequently, it is possible to achieve a more realistic representation of, for example, a screen on which there is a flowing image, such as the flow of water in a river.
Furthermore, in this invention, since the line segments forming the references are defined on the basis of a predetermined curve (for example, the path of a river), there is no alteration in the density of the texture, and a natural flow can be represented.
In an image processing device which causes a moving object to move in three-dimensional spatial coordinates, and generates viewpoint images seen from a viewpoint at the position of this moving object,
this invention comprises movement processing means for causing a background image representing the distant background to move with the movement of the viewpoint.
In this invention, the background image forms a cylindrical shape or a spherical shape.
This invention, moreover, comprises display means for displaying the generated image.
This invention is a game device which conducts a game whilst causing the moving object to move in three-dimensional spatial coordinates, and it comprises any of the image processing devices described above.
In an image processing method which causes a moving object to move in three-dimensional spatial coordinates, and generates viewpoint images seen from a viewpoint at the position of this moving object, this invention comprises:
a first step whereby the amount of movement of the moving object is found; and
a second step whereby a background image representing the distant background is caused to move on the basis of this amount of movement.
In this invention, since a prescribed screen is caused to move in accordance with the movement of the viewpoint, even if the viewpoint moves, objects or the like which are at infinite distances, or have no distance relationship, can be displayed accurately, and therefore a more realistic representation can be achieved. Furthermore, image processing which is advantageous to game development becomes possible.
Moreover, in the present invention, the prescribed screen is located in a cylindrical or spherical position, the viewpoint is located at the center thereof, and the center in question can be moved with the movement of the viewpoint, and therefore objects or the like which are at infinite distances, or have no distance relationship, can be displayed accurately.
In an image processing device which causes a moving object composed in three-dimensional spatial coordinates to move, and generates viewpoint images seen from a viewpoint at the position of this moving object using polygons,
this invention comprises polygon number controlling means for classifying the polygons forming the viewpoint image into a plurality of groups, and for controlling the number of polygons displayed such -that, at each group, it is at or below a predetermined maximum number of polygons displayed.
The polygon number controlling means of this invention classifies the polygons forming the viewpoint image into at least a group representing the background and a other group.
This invention, moreover, comprises display means for displaying the generated viewpoint image.
This invention is a game device which conducts a game whilst causing the moving object to move in three-dimensional spatial coordinates, and it comprises any of the image processing devices described above.
In an image processing method which causes a moving object composed in three-dimensional spatial coordinates to move, and generates viewpoint images seen from a viewpoint at the position of this moving object using polygons, this invention comprises:
a first step whereby the polygon forming the viewpoint image is classified into a plurality of groups and a maximum number for the number of polygons displayed is determined at each group; and
a second step whereby the number of polygons displayed is controlled at each group within a range not exceeding the maximum display number.
According to this invention, other screens apart from the moving display object are classified into a plurality of types, the number of polygons allocated to each screen is restricted independently, and each screen is composed within the corresponding restriction. Consequently, for example, even in a case where a large number of enemies appear, there is no loss of polygons in the background image.
In an image processing device which causes a moving object composed in three-dimensional spatial coordinates to move, and generates viewpoint images seen from a viewpoint at the position of this moving object,
this invention comprises field of view changing means for changing the field of view of the viewpoint image in accordance with the conditions in the direction of movement.
The field of view changing means of this invention broadens the field of view when no object is present in front of the moving object, and narrows the field of view when an object is present.
This invention, moreover, comprises display means for displaying the generated viewpoint image.
This invention is a game device which conducts a game whilst causing the moving object to move in three-dimensional spatial coordinates, and it comprises any of the image processing devices described above.
In an image processing method which causes a moving object composed in three-dimensional spatial coordinates to move, and generates viewpoint images seen from a viewpoint at the position of this moving object, this invention comprises:
a first step whereby conditions relating to objects in front of the moving object are investigated; and
a second step whereby the field of view is broadened when no object is present, and the field of view is narrowed when an object is present.
According to this invention, since the field of view is changed in response to conditions in front of the moving object, a natural image can be obtained. For example, if the truck on which the character is riding is travelling across a plain, then a sensation of wide open space can be created by broadening the field of view, whilst if it is travelling through a tunnel, then an enclosed sensation can be created by narrowing the field of view. Furthermore, if it is travelling along a city street, for example, then this falls midway between the two cases above and an intermediate field of view is selected, thereby creating a sense of presence and a sense of speed.
This invention is a storage medium wherein the procedures for implementing any of the methods described above are recorded. This storage medium may comprise, for example, a floppy disk, magnetic tape, photomagnetic disk, CD-ROM, DVD, ROM cartridge, a cartridge fitted with a RAM or flash memory with battery back-up, a fixed RAM cartridge, or the like. A storage medium is a device wherein information (principally, digital data or programs,) is recorded by some physical means, and it is capable of implementing prescribed functions in a processing device such as a computer, special processor, or the like.